Little Angel
by doodlebug720
Summary: When the sweetest little girl shows up at the elite Private School, lost, many of the boys are instantly charmed. But, this sweet little girl has a mysterious secret: She's dead. And doesn't know how to get to heaven. Sakucentric Friendship.
1. Lost at School

**Little Angel**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! I promise!**

Chapter One: Lost at the School

A tiny five year old girl sat on the bench outside the local high school. Her name was Sakura Haruno, and she was very lost. In fact, she had absolutely no idea where she was. The last thing she remembered was following her Mommy across the street. Then, she blinked and lost sight of her. She had somehow wandered aimlessly until she came to the grand school gate.

Sakura sighed, twirling a strand of her pink hair, and blinked her emerald green eyes slowly.

Suddenly, the lunch bell rang and students poured outside. Most seniors left campus for lunch. At least, that's what her brother always did.

It took at least ten minutes for someone to notice her. Or, at least, he was the first one to approach her.

He had black hair, spiked back, and obsidian eyes. He was pale, and had tones muscles. He was dressed in the school's uniform, and looked as though he'd peeled off a page in a fashion magazine.

"Wow." Sakura mumbled.

"Hey, you lost?" He muttered, with a manner that made it seem as if he really couldn't care less.

"Yes. I'm Sakura." She smiled eagerly at the pretty boy.

"Sasuke Uchiha, now come this way. I'll take you to the office." He grabbed her arm and jerked her towards the main building.

"You're nice, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura grinned, blushing.

"I am not. It would just be a pain if some old pervert killed you outside our school. And don't call me Sasuke-kun, didn't your parents teach you any manners?" Sasuke inquired, keeping his face forward instead of looking at the girl.

"Yes," Sakura started thoughtfully, "But my brother said to ignore them."

Sasuke inwardly laughed. Of course, he wouldn't laugh on the outside. That would be incredibly out of character.

"What's that?" Sakura asked, pointing to a large statue.

"The statue of the school's founder." Sasuke replied, opening the door into the building.

"What's a founder?" Sakura asked, blinking and whipping her head around.

"A person that started the school." Sasuke mumbled, sounding irritated.

"Why did he start the school?" Sakura gave a quizzical tilt of the head.

"Stop asking questions!" Sasuke snapped.

"Sorry." Sakura sniffled, tearing up.

"Where'd you get the kid?" A voice asked from the opposite direction. "No protection?"

"Hn." Sasuke scowled at the boy as this 'Gaara' stepped into the light. "If it's your business Gaara, I found her!"

Sakura turned innocently to see this 'Gaara' boy.

Gaara had red, flaming hair and a tattoo with a kanji she didn't know on his forehead. He had no eyebrows, which Sakura herself thought funny. His eyes were a sea foam green color, and he had rings around his eyes, as if he hadn't slept in days. He wore the same uniform as Sasuke-kun, but he was less well-kept. He looked somewhat like a street fighter.

"Gaara-kun, I'm Sakura. Nice to meet you." Sakura blinked her eyes lashed and gave the cutest pout she could muster.

It seemed to work, because Gaara turned bright red, grunted, and walked away.

Sasuke gave her a funny look and said, "You shouldn't talk to him. He's a monster. How'd you do that, anyway?"

"I'm irresistible."

"Hey, Kakashi, I found a kid!" Sasuke informed his silver haired teacher.

"Where?" The masked man asked, glancing around the hallway.

"What do you mean 'where'? She's right behind—" Sasuke stopped to turn around and motion towards the hallway. "Me?" But, as it turns out, the pink haired girl was nowhere to be found.

"Gaara-kun!" Sakura Haruno tugged on said red-head's sleeve.

Gaara turned to look at her and said, "Hey, what happened to Sasuke?"

"Oh, he went some other way, but I wanted to follow you." Sakura grinned, dismissing his question just like that.

"Why would you want to follow me?" He raised an imaginary eyebrow, "Did you call me Gaara-kun?"

"Yeah, so anyway, Gaara-kun, where're you going?" She asked innocently, grabbing his hand.

"Somewhere you can't come." He shook her hand off and gruffly stuffed it in his pocket.

"Why?" Sakura whined, "I want to come, so I can play too!"

"I'm not going to play, I'm going to fight!" He snapped, increasing the length of his stride.

"Wait! Why do you want to fight? Mommy said fighting's really bad!" Sakura squealed.

"Well, maybe I'm not good." He frowned at the annoying little girl.

"Oh, I think you're a good person Gaara-kun. Mommy said sometimes good people do bad things because they're afraid." Sakura nodded in an understanding way.

Gaara stopped in his tracks, not believing his ears. "What did you say?"

"What are you afraid of, Gaara-kun?" Sakura ignored his question.

"Nothing!" Gaara replied indignantly, his normally pale face was bright. How could the cool, collected, feared Gaara be brought to this sloppy mess by an ignorant little pink headed girl?

"Oh, really? I'm afraid of spiders, but only the really big ones." Sakura admitted.

"That's wonderful." Gaara replied, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"Not really, they only scare me because they have six eyes. It feels like they're watching me, or something." Sakura seemed to drift off into thought at this point, "Mommy didn't like spiders either. She said the only good spider in one that can't bite."

"Don't you mean, the only good spider's a dead one?" Gaara asked, referring to the common expression.

Sakura snapped back into the conversation, frowning at Gaara, "No, I don't! Mommy would never say that!"

"Alright, alright." Gaara sighed at his mistake.

"Sasuke, where did you last see this little girl?" Kakashi asked calmly, half-interested in the well-fare of the aforementioned child.

"I was bringing her here when Gaara noticed—"Sasuke stopped mid-sentence as a flash of horror swept over his face.

"I think we'd best find her." Kakashi mumbled behind his mask. "If she's with Gaara, then I think we have reason to be concerned."

"Didn't he have a street fight for today, against an entire gang?"

"I think we'd better hurry."

"Stay inside." Gaara ordered, once they had reached the gate that led to the outside of the school.

"Why?" Sakura pouted, and watched as a lot of people began to surround the red head.

"Hey, Subaku, decided to show up? How stupid of you." One of them gave a mean smile. Sakura didn't like him, instantly.

She was about to speak up, when they all seemed to jump on Gaara. They hit, kicked, scratched, beat, threw, and even spit on him. Sakura was appalled. She started to push the, extremely heavy, iron gate open.

Gaara was fighting back as best he could, but that isn't very good for one against twenty. He was bleeding from the mouth, and was pretty sure his nose was broken. He could already feel where bruises were going to develop. He coughed blood onto his hands, and fell onto his knees. This was a fight he knew he wasn't going to win.

"Stop it!" Tiny little Sakura Haruno grabbed one of the boy's hands, and tried to pull him away from Gaara. Of course, he didn't budge. "Stop hurting Gaara-kun, right now!"

Gaara gasped as he recognized the voice, and the gang melted away to stare at the girl. "Sakura, get away!" He pleaded.

"Oooh, did I hear 'Gaara-kun'?" One of the boys jeered.

Some of the boys burst into laughter. The one whose arm she had grabbed picked Sakura up by the scruff of her pink sweater.

"Hey, let me go! Leave Gaara-kun alone!" Sakura defiantly kicked her legs.

"Well, Subaku, is this cutie a friend of yours?" He shook her by the collar.

"Let her go." Gaara growled.

"Why should I?" The gang member went on, "Maybe I should just _take_ her."

At this point, Subaku no Gaara lost control of his temper.

I don't think any power of Earth could've prevented what happened next.

**Hey, thanks for reading my first chapter. Seriously, thanks a bundle. ;] Do me a favor and review, pretty please? You can tell me I'm a horrible author if you'd like. Or, hey, tell me I'm amazing. I'd appreciate it either way. For the record, I know the grammar can be bad. But, she's little and they're in high school. I find this quality justification. Peace. Love, applesauce-**

**Ginny**

**Review or I'll have Gaara killed off. Seriously. Grr. D:**


	2. Who is Big Brother?

**Little Angel**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Though I may or may not have plans for a takeover, currently I am not the owner of Naruto. Boo hoo.**

**Before we start, some quick responses for my reviewers!**

**Peinsakusiblings- Thank you! I thought about making her a teenager, but I wanted more of a fluff thing for my first chapter story.**

**AnimanicXOX- Thank you! :D**

**Unified Diversity- Thank you for saving Gaara! I would've felt bad if I had to kill him! I based a lot of the child-like things on my little nieces. Thank you for your advice, I'll make sure to work on that! As a matter of fact, I hate spiders too. 'War, hate, yogurt'? Good one. :D**

**And thanks to those who gave me a story alert or favorite, but didn't review. (Even though I should have killed Gaara for your insolence.)**

**!**

**For some reason, every time I try and skip a sentence, when I save, it reverses. So, I put an exclamation mark, feel free to ignore them.**

**!  
**

Gaara sighed, lying in his hospital bed. His hair felt matted and sticky with dried blood; he'd only been admitted a little while ago, when a passerby called the police.

A gentle tug fluffed his pillow, and Gaara looked over to see the little girl who hadn't left his side in three hours. She still had on the little jean shorts and pink sneakers that she'd been wearing the whole day, but she had shed her pink sweater for a pink striped tank top. She gave him a soft, wordless smile as she tugged her pink hair.

"Go eat." Gaara ordered her. The nurse had brought him food, but the medicine had affected his appetite. Speaking of his medicine, it just happened to taste disgusting. Like apple mixed with crap.

"I'm not hungry." Sakura gave an effortless reply.

"I didn't ask." Gaara frowned, glaring at the stubborn little girl with his sea foam green eyes.

"Make me," Sakura started, unwavering. Either unaffected by his glare, or choosing to ignore it, she went on, "I'll eat if you sleep."

"I have insomnia." Gaara snapped, sitting up, the white cloth that was his blanket slipping abruptly from his shoulders.

"I don't know what that is." Sakura yawned, plopping herself down in the navy blue armchair.

!

At that moment, the door flew open, and a certain Sasuke Uchiha barged into the room. Papers were sent whirling around, and Sasuke stepped forward, seething in his anger and frustration.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cheered, waving.

"Subaku..." Sasuke growled, his dark eyes flashing with intensity. His spiked, black hair wavered in his anger, and his fists were clentched until they had turned, "Leave Sakura alone." He pointed an accusing finger, and his eyes furrowed into an evil glare.

_'Why do all the people here do that funny thing with their eyes?' _Sakura wondered to herself. She remembered her Brother doing the same thing. Maybe it had something to do with ending middle school.

"What a kind way to speak with someone in the hospital, who almost died for the very Sakura you're asking me to leave alone." Gaara gave his dramatic speech with a sly smile. He half lifted his hand in a sort of wave.

"It's good to see you, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura grinned, ever obliviously cheerful.

Sasuke didn't respond, but instead picked up the girl and shook her. She'd probably never find out, _he'd_ never tell her, but he wanted to make sure she wasn't injured. Amazingly, she was fine. Though the youngest Uchiha would never admit it, Subaku no Gaara did a pretty good job.

"Does she pass inspection?" Gaara snorted, knowing exactly what Sasuke was doing. Of course the famed Subaku no Gaara could protect a little girl! Who did these people think he was?

"What's an in-speck-shun?" Sakura asked innocently, completely unfazed by the Uchiha's out of character actions. When you're this cute, you change people. Everyone around Sakura would know.

"Nothing. Now come with me, Kakashi is waiting." Sasuke tugged her towards the exit, past the swooning nurses.

"He's HOT!"

"Hey, can I have your phone number?"

"Marry me!"

"Is that his little sister? How cute!"

"What a doting big brother!"

!

ONE TAXI RIDE WITH AN ANNOYED SAKURA LATER!

!

"I really hate those fangirls." Sasuke muttered, grabbing Sakura's arm once more, leading her away from the yellow abomination.

"Sasuke-kun, I didn't want to leave Gaara-kun all alone!" Sakura whined, pulling her arm out of his grip in her irritation.

"He'll be fine." Sasuke gave a gruff reply, scowling at the hallway that he oh so joyfully sauntered down. If one didn't know better, they might think the Uchiha was jealous!

Sakura dropped the topic, pointing at a person sitting at a faraway cafeteria table. There was a lone person there, a boy with a spiky ponytail, who was sitting with his face on the table. "Who's that?" She mumbled, racing towards the boy.

Sasuke, however, hadn't heard her and assumed she was still following him down the long school hallway.

"Pineapple-kun, what's your name?" Sakura referred to the boy as such because of his heavily spiked ponytail. She poked him in the shoulder. His hair was black, and he was wearing a plain gray shirt and long jeans.

When the boy made no response, Sakura frowned and shook him.

"Pineapple-kun, are you dead?" Sakura gasped with sudden realization, "Don't be dead, Pineapple-kun! You can't die at school! Mommy said you can't die from boredom, no matter what Brother tells me!" Sakura was a little more panicked now, and shook his shoulder rapidly.

"Troublesome..." The boy groaned, sitting up. He glared at the little girl in annoyance. "I was sleeping," He mumbled, "I sleep when I need to think." Then he saw that Sakura was merely a child, he gave her a thoughtful look.

"I'm Sakura. Can I call you Pineapple-kun?" Sakura blinked innocently.

The boy frowned at her, "My name is Shikamaru, so call me by my name." He put his head down in an effort to go back to sleep.

Unfortunately, Sakura had other plans, "Shikamaru-kun, what were you thinking about?"

"Is that your business?" Shikamaru gave a sarcastic reply, attempting to shoo her away.

"Yes," Sakura grinned.

Shikamaru sighed as his head hit the table with a loud thump.

!

"Kakashi!" Sasuke kicked open his teacher's door and walked up to said man's desk. "I found her!" He gave a cocky smirk at the gray haired man.

Kakashi sighed and said, "Sasuke, there is no little girl behind you." He turned back to his orange book and continued to read.

"What?" Sasuke gasped, turning sharply to see that there was, in fact, no one behind him. "Damn!" He shouted, running out of the classroom and up the hallway.

"That boy just gets weirder and weirder." Kakashi mumbled to himself, fiddling with the mask that covered most of his face.

!

There was a long moment of silence, until Shikamaru decided to say something, "Sakura, do you you know where babies come from?"

"Yeah, of course I do!" Sakura replied, her energy renewed, "Mommy said they grow on baby trees. When you want a baby, you make an order and they grow it on a baby tree!"

Shikamaru stared at her blankly for a minute. Then, he gave a soft chuckle. "Alright," He started thoughtfully, "Well, my girlfriend and I accidentally... ordered a baby."

"Really? That's great!" Sakura cooed, "When do you get it? Is it a boy or a girl?"

Shikamaru flinched slightly, and mumbled, "Great? Uh, Sakura, do you know what an abortion is?"

Sakura's expression darkened, but she cautiously replied, "No."

"It's when you cancel the order for the baby, so they have to... _remove_... it from the tree." Shikamaru explained, in a way he hoped she would understand.

"You don't want the baby?" Sakura scowled at Shikamaru, as her green eyes darkened in a threatening manner. "Well, why not?" She nearly spat.

"We just don't think we can take care of a baby." Shikamaru defended himself, with a sigh. Why did he even bother trying to explain himself to a child? She wouldn't understand.

Sakura's next words were spoken with a dark, menacing aura, "Don't you _dare_ kill that baby. I'll _never _forgive you." With that, she ran off down the hall, leaving Shikamaru without letting him respond. Finally, when Shikamaru could no longer see her, he let his head fall to the table.

One question haunted his mind, however.

_'How did she know I meant kill?'_

!

Sakura was wandering aimlessly around the long hallways of the school. A few students noticed her, but didn't say anything. They probably assumed that she was the kid of some teacher. Sakura hadn't noticed how pretty the school was. The floors were white tile, the kind that high heeled shoes would click on when you walk. The walls were tile too. Most were white, but there were random colored ones dotted among the white.

A girl with white eyes gave her a strange look, which had been pretty common today. However, unlike most of the school's population, she approached Sakura.

"H-hello, sweetie. A-are you l-l-lost?" She stuttered, quietly. She had short, blue-ish hair and thick black glasses. She had the girl uniform on; A blue blazer, a white tie with blue stripes, a matching skirt, and high knee length white socks. She had a neat and well kept appearance but obviously lacked confidence in the way her knees buckles and shoulders hunched.

"Why, no pretty lady, I am not lost! I'm exploring with no map! There's a difference!" Sakura grinned brightly.

"P-p-p-p-pretty? Ah, O-Oh... Well, w-were you looking for s-s-someone?" She asked, squatting to Sakura's eye level.

"Nah. Pretty lady, what's your name? I'm Sakura!" Sakura stuck her hand out.

With a soft laugh, the girl shook her hand timidly, "I'm Hinata Hyuuga. But, I'm really not as p-pretty as you m-make me out to be." Hinata gave a sad smile.

"What? No, Hinata-chan's the prettiest!" Sakura huffed, pouting. "No one could be prettier!"

"Oh! Ah, uh... I-I-I should take you to a t-t-teacher..." Hinata sighed, standing up.

"No, that's okay! When I'm done, I'll go get Sasuke-kun!" Sakura skipped down the remainder of the hall.

"Eh? Ah, Sakura-san! W-wait!" Hinata attempted to get her attention, but to no avail. Since she was so quiet, Sakura didn't hear her, and had kept going. Hinata sighed, "W-why am I s-so quiet...?"

!

Sasuke, meanwhile, was retracing his steps. He saw the sleeping form of a boy at the cafeteria. "Shikamaru?" He wondered aloud, "Sleeping as usual, I see."

"Nah, just thinking." Came Shikamaru's muffled reply.

"Have you seen a girl named Sakura? About five?" Sasuke asked.

"Pink hair?" Shikamaru responded, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes! You've seen her?" Sasuke was almost, _almost_, eager in his response.

"Yeah, she called me pineapple-kun, told me where she thought babies came from, called me a baby murderer, and ran off that way." Shikamaru pointed to the East Wing of the school.

"Okay, bye!" Sasuke ran off in that direction.

!

Sakura towards a random classroom, peeking through the partially opened doorway.

There were two people in the room. One had long blond hair, part of which was in a ponytail. The other had short black hair.

Sakura tip toed into the room, hiding behind a large clay sculpture of some sort of bird.

"Hey Deidara, did we leave that door open?" The one with short black hair asked. His uniform was strange, it was cut so that you could see his bellybutton. He was deathly pale, and his eyes were a dull obsidian.

"I thought I closed it, yeah." The blond one, Deidara, frowned. Part of his bangs covered one eye. His visible eye was a pretty cerulean blue. His uniform was messy and covered in splatters of clay.

"Is that a kid?" The other boy's eyes widened, staring at the statue.

"Aw, you saw me!" Sakura pouted, coming out of her hiding spot.

"Cutie, yeah! What's your name, yeah?" Deidara cooed, rushing over to pick her up.

"I'm Sakura." Sakura grinned as she went on, "Please put me down, mister."

"Wow, Deidara, she knew you were a man." The other boy piped in.

"Shut up, Sai, yeah! I'm way more manly than you, yeah!" Deidara argued, setting Sakura down.

"I don't know why you think she's cute. I think she's ugly. Freakish pink hair, creepy green eyes, and an overly wide forehead are _not_ a good combination. In fact, she's _very_ ugly." Sai gave his insulting speech with a smirk on his face.

"How can you say that, yeah?" Deidara scowled at Sai.

Sakura merely glanced at Sai and said, with as much intensity she could muster, "Sai, you're a douchebag!"

Sai choked on his own breath, while Deidara burst into peals of laughter.

"What did you just say, yeah?" Deidara choked out between breaths, "Where did you learn that, yeah?"

"What?" Sakura blushed, pouting. "Sasori-nii-kun taught it to me. He said to use that word when someone's mean to me!"

Sai and Deidara stared at her blankly for a moment.

!

Then, Deidara managed to choke out, "Uh, did you say _Sasori-nii-kun_?"

**!**

**Funny note: For my spell check, Sasuke came up Sapsucker. I laughed.**

**Reviewers get a cookie! So, review! Tell me I suck, tell me I'm great, just review! PLEASE? *puppy dog eyes***

**Seriously, reveiw, or I'll tie up Sakura and lock her in a room with Jiraiya! So GRR, and stuff!**

**But, anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Hug a duck and smack a squirrel! ~Ginny**

** (In case you haven't noticed, I give weird goodbyes!)  
**


	3. Encounters

**Little Angel Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Naruto. So, thanks for asking.**

**Reviewers:**

**peinsakusiblings: Haha, don't worry! I'm updating!**

**AnimanicXOX: :D**

**YukiTora17: Yes, little Sakura''s adorable!**

**Akari Izume: I wish I had a little sister like little Sakura. :/**

**Jon's Skittles: Ah, yes, Gaara is wonderful. But, you should update! GAWSH, K-chan!**

**Kunochi-wolfDemon: Of course not, he taught his little sister the word douchebag.**

**Jon's Skittles (Again): Haha, Sapsucker. But I chose Sasori because red and pink are pretty close. I mean, if I chose, like, ITACHI that would be pretty weird. Plus, it's highschool fic, so he's still alive! :D**

**LacrimosaDiesIlla: I never said he'd touch her! Dirty mind! :D**

!

**And thank you to people who only favorite or story alert, even though I have a feeling you're doing it just to be mean :P, I still appreciate that you've read my story. **

**!**

!

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted down the hallway, as people shot him strange looks.

"U-Uchiha-san!" A timid voice squeaked out, as its owner rushed towards.

"Uhm... Hyuuga-san?" He muttered, struggling to remember her name.

"T-there was a l-little girl w-who said you knew y-you. H-her name was S-Sakura-san." Hinata muttered, her knees wobbling together. She'd never talked to a popular person before.

"Where'd she go?" Sasuke asked eagerly.

"Ah, uh... That w-way." Hinata pointed towards the South Wing.

"Why in hell is that child so fast?" Sasuke grumbled to himself, before hastily making his way towards that wing.

Hinata watched him go.

"Ah! By the way, Hinata-san!" Sasuke yelled back towards the quiet girl, "Call me Sasuke! Uchiha-san pisses me off!"

Hinata blushed, "A-ah. O-okay, S-S-Sasuke-san."

!

"Your brother is Sasori, yeah?" Deidara gasped.

"Why? Do you know him?" Sakura wondered, "He did mention a boy with a ponytail once."

"Fine, Ugly, we'll take you to him." Sai muttered, reaching for her hand to drag her away.

"NO!" Sakura stepped out of his reach, "I don't wanna hold your hand, Sai-baka! I wanna hold Dei-kun's hand!" With that, she grabbed Deidara's hand, and clung to his side.

"Ha. Sakura-chan likes me better, yeah! Now let's go find Sasori!" Deidara grinned, leading Sakura out of the room.

"Shut up." Sai frowned, reluctantly following.

!

"Hey, Sasuke-teme!" A perky voice called out, running towards Sasuke.

"Naruto?" Sasuke muttered, "Why are _you_ out of class? Ditching again?"

"Well, yes," Naruto sighed, "But I heard a rumor that you were running around the school looking for a girl named Sakura. Is she your girlfriend or something?"

"Dobe, Sakura's five." Sasuke sighed, glaring at his moronic best friend.

"You're dating a five year old? You child molester!" Naruto gasped, his cerulean blue eyes widening.

"I'm _not_ dating her! I was trying to take her to Kakashi, but she ran off!" Sasuke growled.

"Okay, alright! I believe you! Stop getting so worked up! If she's a little kid, then someone will take her to the office! What's she look like?" Naruto rambled.

"Pink hair." Was Sasuke's extremely well thought out relpy.

"Pink? Kami, Sasuke, I've seen a pink haired kid!" Naruto gasped.

"Where?" Sasuke whipped his head towards the blond.

"Uh, Deidara and Sai had her, I think." Naruto mumbled, his brow furrowed as he tried to remember. "They were talking about finding Sasori."

Sasuke gulped, "Sasori as in... the one in that gang? The one who killed seven people, but the police couldn't get enough evidence?" But he wasn't _scared,_ or anything. How ridiculous would _that_ be?

Naruto continued, "Isn't he the one who beat a teacher with a lead pipe for asking for a parent teacher conference?"

"Kami, Sakura wants to find _him_? Why?" Sasuke growled.

"I dunno, but we'd better find your little Sakura fast, or something bad might happen." Naruto sighed. How did he even get involved in this mess?

!

"Kakashi!" A teacher walked into the office. She had long black hair and red eyes, She was wearing a tight, overly sexy outfit.

"Ah, yes, Kurenai?" Kakashi muttered, not looking up from his book.

"There's been reports of a pink haired child walking around the school." Kurenai explained.

"Yeah, I know. Sasuke Uchiha told me." Kakashi sighed, turning a page.

"Well, shouldn't you be doing something about it?" Kurenai huffed.

"Probably." Kakashi muttered, uncaring.

"But you won't, will you?" Kurenai sighed.

"Nope."

!

"Where does Sasori even go? How would we find him?" Sasuke wondered aloud.

"Ooh! I know where he is! He's in the library!" Naruto grinned, speeding up to keep up with Sasuke's stride.

"Why in hell is he in there?" Sasuke wondered. "What could a punk like him do in a library? Burn books?"

"Nah, just ditching class. I know, I've seen him in there." Naruto began to pull up his uniform shirt sleeve. "He glared at me and threw a pair of scissors. Made this scar right here."

"We're almost there! I see her!" Sasuke started to run towards them.

"Hey, wait up!"

!

"Dei-kun, I changed my mind! I want to go back!" Sakura attempted to slip out of Deidara's grip, to no avail, "What if-"

"Don't be silly, yeah!" Deidara led her into the library, where a red headed boy was staring dismally at the ceiling. He wasn't even wearing a uniform, just jeans and an old t-shirt. "Sasori!"

"No, I don't want to!" Sakura tried frantically to pull herself out of his grip.

"SASORI!" Deidara shouted a little louder.

"What?" He looked at them, obviously irritated. His brown eyes were hardened into a glare.

"Brought someone to see you, yeah!" Deidara pushed a trembling Sakura foreward, who only stood still and stared at her shoes.

"You brought me Sai?" Sasori shot them an annoyed look, "Why?"

"No, not_ me_!" Sai gave Sasori a quizzical look. "HER!" He motioned towards Sakura, who apparently found her shoes incredibly interesting.

"Her, who? There's no one there! Stop bothering me." Sasori scowled.

"We're not joking, yeah!" Deidara crossed his arms, "Your sister is standing right there, _one freaking foot_ in front of you, yeah!"

Sasori gave a look so full of utter, infuriated hate and malice, the boys took a step backwards. "You think this is funny, bastard?" He growled in his anger, "My only sister is _dead_!"

A lone tear splattered on the floor, as Sakura took off running, out of the library.

"What?" The boys managed to choke out.

!

**I know it's kinda short, but I wanted a cliffhanger sort of ending for this chapter. One that makes the reader think, "Oh, HELL NO! It does NOT end here!"**

**So, yeah. There it is. Review, or I'll hunt you down in the middle of the night and kill you (with NINJA SKILLS!).**

**Peace, punch, Cap'n Crunch!**

**~Ginny**


	4. Old Memories

**Little Angel**

**Chapter 4**

**My evil computer has broken. :[ So, I will only be able to work on the home computer for a while. The updates might not come quite as quickly, but I'll update, so don't worry.**

**As for last time's threat, I apologize. I regret to inform you that I have been made aware of the fact that it is illegal to kill annoying people. Crap.**

**ANSWERING REVIEWS:**

**Kudomeya: Haha, I knew I'd get something about the cliffhanger.**

**peinsakusiblings: AH! NO! DON'T HAUNT ME FOREVER!**

**Jon's Skittles: K-chan, don't blame Sasori! It's my fault, I'm the author! And it is ninja-y, because anyone who doesn't comply gets assassinated! So HA!**

**Akari Izume: Ah, it's not so great. I'm the youngest. My sisters got away with everything, but now my parents know all the tricks. I know, it's so sad. I feel guilty.**

**AnimanicXOX: Make her alive? That might be kinda impossible.**

**Vesper-chan: There's a reason, but I can't tell you just yet. ;]**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. Now excuse me while I wallow in self pity.**

**!**

Sakura rushed out of the library with tears streaming down her face. She knew this would happen. She just _knew_ it. _'I feel so STUPID! How dare I hope for the best!' _Sakura let out a small 'oof' as she crashed into someone. Hard.

"Sakura? What happened?" Sasuke's eyes widened as he stared at the girl. Her eyes were swollen and full of tears, her cheeks were burning red, and her nose was running.

Sakura just continued to sob, as she reached forward, clinging to his pant leg. She shook with her sobs, until she noticed another presence.

"Aw, little girl, don't cry! Naruto's here for you!" Naruto picked up the little girl and set her in front of him.

"N-Nar-u-u-u-to-kuuun?" Sakura sniffled, rubbing her eyes.

"Sakura, tell me what's wrong." Sasuke said, kneeling down so that they were at eye level.

"S-Sasori-nii-kun c-can't see m-me." Sakura hiccuped, clinging to his pant leg once more, "I w-wanna go h-home!"

"Sasori's her brother?" Naruto gaped. The biggest, baddest punk in the entire school had a pink haired little sister. Oh, this was _priceless._

"Why can't he see you?" Sasuke asked patiently, but Sakura didn't respond. It seemed she was done talking, so Sasuke changed the subject, "Uh, how about you stay at my house?"

"WHOA! Teme, how dare you invite her to stay at your house!" Naruto gasped, "Sakura-chan's too innocent to be corrupted by your evil ways!"

"Dobe, she's five. What would I possibly do?" Sasuke glared.

Naruto glared back, "Hm, I dunno, but I'm sure it's bad."

!

"Sasori, you made Sakura-chan run away, yeah!" Deidara glared at the red headed boy.

"You really researched this joke, didn't you?" Sasori snapped, "You want a joke? How about I kill you? It'll be _freaking_ hilarious!"

"It's not a joke! There was a little girl right here!" Sai frowned, "Her name is Sakura, and she says she's your little sister!"

"That's not possible," Sasori insisted, "Sakura's _dead_!"

"I've talked to her," Deidara argued, "I even held her hand, yeah!"

"How is that even..." Sai muttered.

"I guess I can tell you." Sasori sighed.

"Tell us what, yeah?" Deidara wondered, slightly nervous now.

"How she, Sakura I mean, died." Sasori took a seat and continued, "It almost was four years ago..."

!

"WOW!" Sakura shouted, "This is your house, Sasuke-kun? It's so big!"

"Impressed?" Sasuke smirked.

"Whoa! Look, there's a thing! And a super big thing! WHOA!" Sakura ran through the living room, pointing at various objects. She ran into the kitchen, and her voice rose an octave, "KYAAA! Sasuke-kun, there's a super pretty man in here!"

"Sasuke, who is this little creature?" A man with black hair in a low ponytail muttered, lacking emotion. His eyes had a creepy darkness to them, and there were laugh lines on his face, though he looked as though he never laughed at all.

"That's Sakura, I met her at school. She had a fight with her brother, so she's staying here." Sasuke grumbled. He already knew where this was going-

"I won't allow it." The man said.

"Sasuke-kun, who's the pretty man?" Sakurapiped innocently.

"That's Itachi. He's my brother." Sasuke growled. Of course he wasn't _jealous_! It's just that Sasuke was way better looking than his brother! Or, at least, that's what he told himself.

"Hi, Itachi-kun, you have pretty nails. Will you paint mine, pretty please?" Sakurashot him a puppy dog pout, batting her eyelashes innocently.

Itachi stared blankly back at her, then looked at Sasuke, "One night." He muttered, grabbing Sakura's hand and leading her into the kitchen.

"What the hell just happened?" Naruto wondered, "Since Itachi's usually not so... agreeable."

"That little girl must be magical or something." Sasuke agreed.

!

"It was almost four years ago..." Sasori started, as he divulging into his past.

_'"Mommy! Wait for me!" Five year old Sakura rushed forward, clutching her newly picked flower._

_"Hurry, Sakura-hime!" A thirteen - turning fourteen- year old Sasori chastised gently._

_"Sasori-nii-kun, why are we going to your new school? Do you have to start learning already?" Sakura pouted._

_"Not yet. Today's orientation." Sasori smiled, ruffling her pink hair. He clutched her hand as he led her forward to catch up with their parents._

_"What's orientation?" Sakura frowned, "You know Mommy said not to confuse me with really big words."_

_"It means they're gonna tell me where my classes are." Sasori chuckled._

_"Sasori, did Mommy really mean it when she said if you do bad in school, she'll hang you by your toes?" Sakura blinked innocently, as the family began to cross the street._

_"Of course not!" Mrs. Haruno grinned, "But he'd better not fail, just in case I'm lying." Her hair was a darker shad of pink than Sakura's, but her eyes were the exact same shade as Sasori's._

_"Oh, no!" Sakura gasped, "My flower fell out of my pocket!" _

_"It's on the sidewalk, Sakura-hime!" Sasori flashed a smile, as he ran towards the limp wildflower, "I'll get it!"_

_!_

_From there, things seemed to move in slow motion. There were screams, as someone yanked Sasori towards a building._

_A flash of black and the sound of tires screeching were scarred into his memory._

_"My god!" A young girl's voice called out._

_"Call nine-one-one!" A young boy shouted._

_The man who had pulled Sasori to safety sat his limp form on a bench, reaching into his pocket and grabbing a small cell phone._

_"Hello, yes? There's been an accident on the corner of Main Street and Eastern Lane. A little girl and her parents. Only one; a young boy." The man spoke into the phone._

_Sasori, meanwhile, couldn't take his eyes off the wreck. Right before his eyes was a large truck, utterly destroyed, laying on its side. There was one figure, who was crushed under the truck so that only his hand was visible. A dark pink haired woman was pinned so that only her head and her arms could be distinguished. There was blood. So much blood._

_That was when he saw the form of a little girl. His precious little sister._

_"Sakura!" He shouted, his voice cracking. "Sakura! Wake up!" He rushed to her limp form, shaking her vigorously. He felt the tears wash down his cheeks, as he lifted his hands up. They were matted with blood. _

_Sasori felt the blood drain from his face, as he let out a bloodcurtling scream, as everything faded to black.'_

**!**

**Why yes, I'm ending the chapter here. I feel bad for Sasori, because I killed his family and everything. Poor guy.**

**So, review! After all, if people don't review, I may lose interest and discontinue the story. So, happy reading!**

**~Ginny**


	5. Abusive Homes

**Little Angel**

**Chapter 5**

**It hasn't been too long, right? Don't worry, the discontinuation was an empty threat. I don't think I could give up on this story if I tried. Haha. Seriously, I'm freakin' attatched.**

**Disclaimer: I may not own Naruto, but I do own this plot. So, at least I have this to look forward to.**

**REVIEWERS (some of my favorite people on the planet):**

**XtremeSkittles016: Haha, thank you! When I started this, I didn't think people would actually read it!**

**Jon's Skittles: I know! WAAH!**

**Akari Izume: Haha, ttyl. You're my ffb now, but when school starts and my updates come slower, you all are gonna HATE ME! :p**

**lssy111: *sniffle* I WILL!**

**AnimanicXOX: Unfortunately. Ah, the Itachi part was my favorite.**

**The-Hatter44: Ah, yes. I'm a little on the sadistic side, cutting it off like that. Heh. And don't worry about my CPU, the computer shop lady says it'll be fixed in 10 days. Unfortunately, it costs 180 dollars. *SOBS***

**xladykittyx: Thank you so much!**

**I really am surprised so many of you like my first story! I hope my others live up to these standards!**

**!**

"Itachi-kun, you're good at painting nails!" Sakura praised as the high school senior carefully painted her tiny, five year old nails in his favorite color- Black, of course.

"Hn." Itachi muttered, with as serious a face as ever.

"Itachi-kun, why don't you smile?" Sakura wondered aloud.

Itachi looked slightly, _ever so slightly_, taken aback. "What do you mean?" He asked, "I smile!"

"No you don't." Sakura pouted.

"Yes I do." Itachi retorted.

"No."

"Yes."

"Then smile. Smile _right now_." Sakura grinned.

"I don't want to smile." Itachi glared at the girl.

"Why not?" Sakura piped innocently.

"_Because_ there's an annoying pink haired girl telling me I never smile."

"Well, it's _true_. You're mean, but you're great at painting nails."

!

"Hey, Sasuke?" Naruto wondered, sitting in Sasuke's living room, watching the television. Said television was worth more than the blond's house. But, hey, if he was here, why not watch it.

"What, dobe?" Sasuke huffed, obviously irritated.

"I miss Sakura-chan." Naruto whined.

"Itachi, that kidnapping bastard." Sasuke scowled.

"Didn't you technically kidnap her from the school?" Naruto looked at him suspiciously.

"What? No!" Sasuke retorted, "She was lost, and didn't want to talk to her brother!"

"She must have a family, right?" Naruto blinked innocently.

"I guess." Sasuke admitted, shrugging his shoulders.

"They're probably worried." Naruto sighed.

"Probably. When Itachi gives her back, we'll take her home."

"_If_ he gives her back."

"What do you mean?"

"I dunno. Your brother seems pretty possessive. It must be an Uchiha thing."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

!

Deidara and Sai stared open mouthed at the red head as he finished his story.

"I woke up the next day in a hospital, with post traumatic stress. From what I've been told, the driver of the truck had been drinking, and was also killed in the crash. None of my family survived." Sasori finished. His face was void of emotion, but his fists were clenched in his sadness, his nails digging into his skin so that they bled.

"Kami..." Sai muttered.

Deidara only managed to make a strangled noise in the back of his throat, as he managed to form a few words in a cracked voice, "I'm sorr-"

Sasori's expressionless face soon turned into a look of fierce and utter rage, "I don't want your pity!" He hurried, nearly ran, out of the room, his face twisted in his anger and bitterness.

!

"Kakashi," Kurenai frowned at the man, who was still lazily reading his bright orange book, "I'm heading home. See you tomorrow."

"Alright, goodbye." He muttered, without looking up. He flipped another page, scanning it with the eye that wasn't covered by a mask.

As Kurenai was about to leave the room, she paused, "Oh, Kakashi?"

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow, get your lazy ass out of that chair and do some _real_ work." She muttered, slamming the door behind her.

"She_ so_wants me. She just doesn't know it yet."

!

"Hinata-san," A boy with long brown hair frowned at the timid girl, "You're late."

"A-ah! N-Neji-sama! I-I-I'm s-s-sorry! T-there were s-some a-after s-school d-d-duties to t-take care of." Hinata squealed, walking onto her yard through the stone arch gate. The yard was tidy and trim without a weed, or a flower, in sight.

"Oh, I'm not mad. However, Uncle Hiashi is." Neji gave a cruel smirk, as he stepped aside.

"A-Ah! N-Neji-sama! D-don't!" Hinata gasped.

"Uncle Hiashi, Hinata's home!" Neji called into the paper door lined home.

There were angry footsteps as a man walked with a disturbed elegance about him. He, like all Hyuuga men, had long brown hair and pearl white eyes. He gave Hinata an angry sneer, and he spoke with a cold, disdainful voice, "Hinata." His voice was laced with annoyance, "Where have you been? I was... worried about you."

Neji knew by the tone of Uncle Hiashi's voice that he hadn't been worried at all. He felt sorry for Hinata, but he preferred not to be the object of his Uncle's frustration.

"I-I-I'm so s-sorry, F-Father!" Hinata squeaked, taking a hasty step back.

"You should be, Hinata. You're a disappointment." He scowled, taking a few steps towards her.

Neji grew slightly panicked. His Uncle looked even angrier than usual. What if Hinata got seriously hurt? He took a step forward to intercede.

"F-Father-!" Hinata squealed as Hiashi made a grab for her throat.

"Uncle Hiashi, stop! You'll hurt her!" Neji shouted, grabbing for his arm.

"Shut UP!" He swung his fist towards Neji, connecting with his jaw. There was a sharp crack as he landed on the ground with a thud.

"Neji-sama!" Hinata shrieked, reaching for the boy, who wasn't responding. Blood trickled from his mouth.

!

Itachi had been finishing Sakura's toes when she suddenly tensed. "What's wrong?" Itachi asked.

Instead of responding, Sakura bolted out of the room, leaving the shoe Itachi had taken off behind in the kitchen.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Itachi frowned, running after here. "Sasuke! Naruto! Sakura's running off!"

**!**

**I tried to leave an interesting cliffhanger. Maybe I failed, but hey, I tried.**

**Review, or Neji dies. Muahahaahaha.**

**~Ginny**


	6. Confrontation

**Little Angel**

**Chapter Six**

**Disclaimer: This is chapter six of this story and I STILL don't own Naruto!**

**Thank you for sticking with my story this far! I'll really never know what you all see in it! I never will know, unless you review. So, review people! It means faster updates!**

**!**

**The-Hatter44: I don't think I could discontinue this story if I tried. Haha.**

**peinsakusiblings: Hate? ... I could cry. Boo hoo.**

**stringless-marionette: Haha, I can't really tell you, now can I?**

**AnimanicXOX: Ah, yes. Poor Neji.**

**sakura-da-rockstar: :D More? Of course, of course.**

**mrsakuraa: Europe? Hm, probably not. Worry not, I'll try to make them longer.**

**XtremeSkittles016: Alright, alright chika. :D**

**Jon's Skittles: Alright, alright K-chan. JEEZ! And you're right. I never liked Hiashi anyway. He always creeped me out.**

**Akari Izume: ... heehee. Itachi paints nails. :D**

**!**

Sakura ran down the long stone pathway, towards her destination. Her hands were clenched in her concentration, and her brow furrowed as she sped forward.

"Sakura!" Sasuke's voice rang behind her, almost catching up. There were two more sets of footsteps, belonging to Itachi and Naruto, who ran along side Sasuke.

Sakura found her target, bursting open the large fence and rushing through the yard. "Stop!" Her angry little voice shouted, rushing in front of the girl and her cousin.

"S-Sakura-san?" Hinata squealed, "How d-did you...? N-never mind, y-you have to l-leave!" Hinata pleaded with the girl.

"I'm not going anywhere." Sakura glared at Hiashi, staring him down.

Hiashi inwardly grimaced. This little girl could probably turn Medusa into stone with her evil glare. But, on the outside he remained fierce looking, scowling at the little pink haired girl who'd suddenly barged onto_ his_ property.

"Who in hell are you?" Hiashi roared.

Choosing to ignore him, Sakura turned to face Hinata and the unconscious Neji. "Go get him help, Hinata-chan. I'll be fine."

"B-but, Sakura-san, y-you can't f-fight h-him." Hinata attempted to sound brave. To no avail, I might add.

"I said I'll be fine." Sakura grinned suddenly, "I promise."

"Listen, you little bitch." Hiashi growled, "You're trespassing on my lawn. It's dark. I can do whatever the hell I want, and just say I thought you were a freaking burglar." To prove his point, he lurched forward, yanking at her hair.

!

"Grandma Chiyo, I'm home." Sasori shouted, throwing his book bag on the couch, and sauntering to his room. Once there, he fell forward onto the sheets, with a trembling sigh.

A little old woman waddled into the room, knocking softly on the door, which was slammed open. "Sasori," She started thoughtfully, "What's wrong? You haven't greeted me like that since before... Well, for a long time."

"It's nothing," Sasori mumbled, his voice nearly muffled by the sheets.

"It is not nothing," Chiyo reprimanded, "Now tell me."

"Just some boys at school. They insisted they saw... You know, Sakura." He mumbled, feeling his throat tighten at the mention of his sister. Then, his stomach tightened in a knot that was all too familiar to him. He could never bring himself to look at scrap books or old home videos of _them_. It would only ever bring him this pain.

"Really?" Chiyo's eyes widened slightly, "How strange."

Sasori didn't reply, only wallowing in his own misery.

"But, how would those boys even know who Sakura was?" Chiyo wondered aloud, "I mean, unless..."

Sasori whipped his head to face her, "You're not trying to say they're telling the truth, are you?"

"Well, Sasori..." Chiyo muttered, "It's a little too big of a lie, don't you think?"

"But that's crazy!" Sasori argued.

"So is _everything_."

!

Shikamaru picked up his cell phone with a sigh. Was he really going to go through with this? He recalled an incident with a certain pink haired little girl. "Yeah, I am." He reassured to himself. He dialed the number and waited for her to answer.

"Hello?" A girl's voice piped up. She sounded nervous. More like absolutely terrified.

"I changed my mind," Shikamaru's words all came in a rush, "I was wrong about everything. I'm so glad we're having this child. I already bought you a diamond ring, please will you be my wife?"

The girl on the other end of the line was silent, before shouting, "Yes! Yes! Oh, I will!" She began to cry. Hell, Shikamaru was starting to tear up. "G-goodbye, Shikamaru-kun. Love you."

"I love you too, Ino-chan." He hung up, and fell to the couch with a sigh._ 'This was going to be troublesome.'_ He mused to himself, _"But I think it might just be worth it.'_

!

Hiashi pulled at Sakura's pink locks of hair, yanking upwards.

Sakura yelped, as he lifted her upwards.

"Don't touch her!" Sasuke made it into the yard first, tackling Hiashi to the ground and punching with ferocityhe didn't know he possessed. He gave three swift punches to his face before Hiashi managed to throw him off.

"In hell?" He growled, looking at the three new intruders.

Naruto, who had made it in next, was attending Hinata, who blushed furiously, and Neji, who was slowly waking up.

Sasuke was in a fighting stance, preparing for the next round.

Itachi took a stance also, prepared to back his brother up.

"Who are you people?" Hiashi growled, "What gives you the right to come to my property and-?"

"You threatened Sakura." Sasuke interrupted in a threatening monotone, with a well aimed kick to Hiashi's knee.

"And then you hurt her." Itachi added, with a swift punch to his nose, knocking him to the ground.

Naruto then joined the fight, kicking Hiashi in the ribs.

Itachi picked up Hiashi by the collar of his shirt, his black eyes narrowing to slits, "If you hurt any of these children again then I will hunt you down personally, and I guarantee you that the police will _never_ find enough evidence to convict me."

Hiashi visibly wavered.

Itachi dropped his collar, backing away from Hiashi. He spoke with unnerving calmness, "Sakura, come along. We're taking Neji-san to a hospital. Hinata-san, that is your name correct? You may stay at our house until more suitable arrangements can be made."

**!**

**That's it for this chapter! You found out who Shikamaru's girlfriend is! If you liked Temari better, and wanted her to be with him instead, TOO BAD! I decided to go with Ino.**

**So anyway, dear reviewers, you have pleased me greatly. When I take over the world, you will be my faithful advisors. Alert/Favorit-ers, you have pleased me to a lesser degree. Your deaths will be quick and painless. People who read and just leave will die an... Unfortunate... Death.**

**So, seriously! Review!**

**~Ginny**


	7. Visiting the Hospital

**Little Angel**

**Chapter Seven**

**!**

**Disclaimer: I may not own Naruto, but I own a Transformers DVD that I'm currently watching while writing this. I love that movie. Next on my to-watch list is Dear John, 12 Rounds, Zombieland, and Kick Ass. Yay for multi-tasking!**

**If you're wondering why there's a random chick flick thrown into the mix of my awesome watch list, or even if you really couldn't care less, it's because I tend to write to the mood of the movie. Dear John is for a dedication fic that I'll be writing after I finish this update. **

**So yes, I'm swamped. Are you laughing, watching me drown? Don't worry, I can swim, I'll be just fine!**

**!**

**Reviews!**

**!**

**UnfadingNightmare: A little brother? A big brother? A big sister? I myself have two big sisters. But, I also have two little nieces, and they're just like little sisters, but better. They go home.**

**Akari Izume: Yes, yes, in this fic Hiashi is an evil and horrible person.**

**XtremeSkittles016: Aha, thanks, worry not. The world shall be mine! But, of course, I shall share it with my friends. I call dibs on Europe. They have awesome accents and good food.**

**AnimaniacXOX: Worry not, worry not.**

**mrsakuraa: So me and Pein share a dream? I only want Europe. :D No, she's a ghost. She doesn't get older.**

**stringless-marionette: Yes, five year olds usually are.**

**!**

"Hinata-chan!" Sakura grinned, waking the sleeping girl the next morning. "Wake up, it's Saturday so we can go visit the hospital together!"

"Ah! S-Sakura-san? W-where am I?" Hinata looked around, as realization dawned upon her, "Oh! T-that's right! I'm in the U-Uchiha h-h-household."

"Yeah, now let's go! Hurry up and get dressed." Sakura, who was already dressed herself, tugged impatiently on Hinata's arm.

"S-Sakura-san, where s-should I p-p-put U-U-U-Uchiha-san's pajamas?" Hinata blushed. She was wearing a boy's pajamas, after all.

"You can call him Sasuke-kun, you know." Sakura chided, wagging a finger.

"Ah, right. S-Sasuke-san." Hinata sighed softly.

"You should yell." Sakura mentioned, "Or you'll never get what you want."

"Eh?" Hinata tilted her head.

"Well, you're too old to cry, and I don't think you could make a puppy dog face without falling over, so you should yell!" Sakura grinned. Apparently, in her little world, this is how she got anything she wanted.

"W-what?"

"I can't _hear_ you! Now let's go!"

!

"Neji Hyuuga?" Gaara raised an imaginary eyebrow at the Hyuuga, who was placed in a bed next to him. Neji had a large bruise on his jaw. The nurse had told him it wasn't broken, and he'd be free to leave after they did some routine tests.

"Stop looking at my bruise, Subaku no Gaara." Neji snapped, glaring.

"Stop looking at my sexy-ness, Hyuuga stick-up-his-ass Neji." Gaara stuck his tongue out in a mocking manner.

"How about you take your sexy-ness and shove it up your ass?"

"Oh, so you admit I'm sexy?"

"BOYS!" Sakura burst through the door, grinning and holding the hand of Hinata Hyuuga. "Me and the ever pretty Hinata-chan are here to visit you, so behave!"

"Sakura!" Gaara would've smiled, had that been his character.

"Ah, N-Neji-sama, d-do you know w-w-when," Hinata started meekly, when Neji made a point of interrupting her.

"I'll be released later today." Neji frowned.

"You be nice to her! You may be pretty like Itachi-kun, but you're a meanie!" Sakura stuck her tongue out.

"Oh, a 'meanie', am I?" Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Yes!" Sakura grinned in a playful manner, "But you can make it up to me by letting me braid your hair."

"Like hell." Neji scowled.

"Neji-sama!" Hinata frowned, "You be nice to her!"

Sakura turned to grin at Hinata, while Gaara and Neji looked at her in shock.

"Hinata-chan, you didn't stutter!" Sakura announced proudly, "Good for you! Now, let's go explore the hospital! But beware, Neji-kun, I _will _hunt you down and braid your hair." Sakura grabbed Hinata's hand and skipped out of the room.

"What a weird kid."

"You're one to talk, white eyes."

"Screw you."

"Ugh, pass."

!

"Hinata-chan didn't stutter, Hinata-chan didn't stutter!" Sakura sang, skipping down the hallway.

"Sakura-san, y-you should calm d-down, we're in a m-medical facility. The p-people here are s-s-supposed to act p-professional." Hinata gently chastised.

"Well, I'm not a professional," Sakura grinned, "Mommy told me never to act like anyone I'm not! So, there!" She scanned the lobby in the clinic part of the Hospital.

"W-who are you l-looking for?" Hinata asked.

"There! Shikamaru-kun!" Sakura ran towards a boy Hinata recognized from school. The girl next to him was, in fact, Ino Yamanaka.

"Ah! S-Sakura-san, wait up!" Hinata ran after the little girl.

"Sakura?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at the little girl, who smiled brightly at him.

"Hello," Sakura turned to face Ino, who looked confused, "You must be the Mommy."

Ino turned, her blue eyes wide, to her fiance, "Am I that pregnant already?"

"No, no, of course not!" Sakura giggled, "Just Sakura's intuition."

"Where'd you l-learn that word, S-Sakura-san?" Hinata wondered.

"Just something I learned." Sakura waved the question off.

"Well, Sakura, you see this bulge right here?" Shikamaru patted Ino's stomach.

"Yeah," Shikamaru placed Sakura's hand one the bulge.

"This is where the baby is." Shikamaru felt the corners of his mouth turn up.

Sakura snatched her hand away, shrieking, "She _ate_ the baby?"

Shikamaru and Ino burst into laughter, and Hinata let out a little chuckle.

Sakura looked around suspiciously, "What?"

!

"Deidara," Sasori pounded on the blond boy's door, "Open up!"

"What, yeah?" Deidara narrowed his eyes at Sasori.

"Did you, you know, really see her? Did you see Sakura?" Sasori felt his throat tighten.

"Yes! I swear, yeah! Itachi said she's at the hospital with Hinata, yeah!" Deidara stepped out the door, slipping on a black sweatshirt.

"The hospital?" Sasori widened his eyes, "Who's hurt?"

"Uh, Hinata's cousin. His name's Neji, yeah. They went to visit him and a kid named Gaara, yeah."

"Gaara, as in Subaku no Gaara? How in hell does she know him?"

"From what I know, he was in a fight and some boys threatened to hurt Sakura, yeah. He kicked their asses, yeah."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I guess I'll have to thank him, then."

!

Sakura's smiled faded to a look of blankness, and she turned to Shikamaru and shouted in urgency, "Shikamaru-kun, I need paper!"

"Paper? For what?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"Go get me paper!" Sakura commanded, "A pen, too!"

"Alright, alright! Troublesome!" Shikamaru gave her a weird look, flagging down a nurse. He came back with a pad of paper and a black pen.

Sakura turned to the little wooden coffee table in the center of the lobby, scribbling sloppy words onto the top piece of paper. She handed the piece to Hinata, and instructed, "Give this to my brother, okay?"

"W-why?" Hinata wondered.

"Just do it." Sakura offered a sad smile.

**!**

**So, what do you think the piece of paper says? Well, review and tell me the answer. Oh, and by the way, I'm answering reviews personally now. So, yay for you! **

**~Ginny**


	8. The Blame Game

**Little Angel**

**Chapter Eight**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**A/N: Been a while, huh? Worry not, I'm not dead. I've been pretty busy, so here's an update to hopefully satisfy your hunger for a little while. **

**REVIEWERS:**

**Thanks you for reviewing on the last chapter; NadeshikoEverdeenHimeSama, Geniusly-Unique, Kisamegirl1134, The Truthful Liar, Excel Go Boom, WhiteJade30, UnfadingNightmare, Kitsune-chan LOVES Gaa-chan, Ace Clover, Akari Izume, XtremeSkittles016, AnimaniacXOX**

**Seriously. I love you all. In a non-creepy way, I mean.**

…**.**

**Yeah.**

**Let's just start, shall we?**

**!**

Sakura squinted at the piece of paper. "Oh no," She frowned.

"What's wrong?" Shikamaru knelt down to her level.

"I," Sakura started to sniffle, "I—"

"Second word, sweetie?" Ino pouted.

"I can't write," Sakura admitted. She handed the paper to Shikamaru, "Write for me, pretty please?"

Shikamaru sighed, "You're little. I should have figured you couldn't write. So, what do you want me to put on the note?" He took the piece of paper from Sakura, and prepared to write.

"Uh," Sakura leaned in to whisper in his ear. She mumbled a few words and pulled away.

Shikamaru gave her an odd look, and then began to write. "Well," He muttered, "You're a strange one. Why would you want to tell your brother that?"

"That's easy," Sakura grinned, skipping away, "So he'd know for sure it was me."

!

Sasori ran into the hospital, followed by Deidara.

"Sasori," Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, "Is that you?" He glanced up at the older student, raising an eyebrow. "How in hell did you get here?"

"I ran." Sasori huffed, "Where," He panted again, "is Sakura?" He placed his hands on his knees.

Deidara gasped as well, "Where'd she go, yeah?" He wiped a bit of sweat from his forehead.

"What are you talking about," Shikamaru frowned, "She's right there." He motioned to Sakura, who was staring at him in a sad, forlorn kind of way.

"Where, yeah?" Deidara asked, his voice showed he was panicking slightly. He looked around the room, and when he couldn't see her, he got frustrated.

"Sakura?" Sasori called out, "Sakura are you there?" He looked around again, "Sakura, can you hear me? Give me a sign, if you can."

Sakura pushed the waiting room chair over.

Sasori flinched, "Sakura, was that you?" His eyes started to well up, "Prove it to me, Sakura. Prove it's really you." Then, he noticed the note. He picked it up, scanning the words.

"Why can't I see you, yeah?" Deidara wailed, "Sakura, are you hiding from me? Why can't I see you now, yeah?"

Sakura shook her head sadly, muttering, "I'm sorry."

"What's the note say, yeah?" Deidara attempted to look over Sasori's shoulder.

"It says," Sasori narrowed his eyes at the piece of paper, "'Sasori-nii-chan, make sure to eat your vegetables and be good for Granny Chiyo-san. Carrots are especially yummy, even if you don't like them at first, give them a chance. Be good in school, or we'll have to hang you by your toes. Mommy asked me to remind you about that. Love, Sakura-hime."'

Ino raised an eyebrow, "Hang you by your toes?"

Hinata muttered, "W-what was h-her m-mother like, then?"

Sasori's eyes filled with tears, "Sakura, you really are there. Kid, I miss you."

Sakura looked up at him, "I miss you too, big brother."

"It's been hard, I felt so alone." Sasori sighed, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket.

"You're never alone," Sakura sniffled, "We'll always be with you, you know."

"I mean, I know that old saying that you'll always have them in your heart or whatever, but it's not the same." Sasori felt a few tears run down his cheeks, "You left me here all alone."

"I didn't want to leave," Sakura protested, "I wanted to be okay, I begged to be let to come back! I wanted to_ live_, Sasori-nii-chan! Do you think I want to be here?"

"I wish I never went back for your flower that day," Sasori clenched his hands, "I wish I died too!"

"Don't lie!" Sakura shouted, "Never say that again! Never wish that! How would Granny Chiyo feel? How would I feel? Think about someone else for a minute, Sasori!"

"I can't even hear you," Sasori screamed, "I don't even know if you're still there! What are you even saying? I don't know, because you're dead! Because of my orientation that day! It's my fault! If I had agreed to go by car, instead of walking, we would've been fine!"

"You don't know that!" Sakura argued.

"It's my fault! Because of me, my family is dead! My orientation, my idea, my fault! Mine, mine, mine!" Sasori screamed.

"Sasori-nii-chan," Sakura attempted to interrupt.

Sasori began to sway, his face so red that a tomato could barely compare. Suddenly, his eyes rolled back and he collapsed to the ground.

Across the room, a nurse shrieked and rushed Sasori away to some other room. At the moment, though, Sakura didn't care. All she could do was stare at the spot where her brother had just been.

"Kami," Hinata gasped, "A-are you feeling alright?"

Shikamaru grasped her shoulder, "Hey, what was he talking about?"

Ino smacked his arm, muttering, "I don't think now's the time, Shikamaru."

"Hey, Deidara, want to walk Hinata and Sakura to the Uchiha's place?" Shikamaru sighed, "We have to go visit Ino's parents soon."

"They want to hear all about everything," Ino agreed.

Deidara, who'd been staring blankly, muttered a few, solemn words.

"Who's Sakura, yeah?"

**!**

**That's it for this chapter. Just a quick confrontation scene. As you can tell, Deidara can't see or hear Sakura anymore. Ooh, want to know why? I guess you'll just have to REVIEW and wait for the next chapter.**

**~Ginny-chan!**


	9. I Love You, Big Brother

**Little Angel**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**A/N: Christmas Surprise. Check out my profile.**

**.**

**Thank you to everyone who's followed this story right up to the end. I love you all!**

**.**

Sasori sat up in a hospital bed, in the same room as two boys he vaguely recognized from school. "What happened?" He asked.

"Oh," Gaara chuckled, "You're in the hospital. I guess you got hurt."

"Thank you, oh wise one." Neji sighed.

"Is she here?" Sasori looked around, and there was no one here.

"Yeah," Gaara motioned towards the chairs, "She's right there. You mean Sakura-chan, right? They already told us you couldn't see her. Medical condition or something?"

Neji smiled, "She's a good kid. You sure she's your sister?"

"Medical condition?" Sasori frowned, "No. It's not that, it's because—"

The door opened, and Deidara peeked in, "Don't tell them, Sasori, yeah."

Sasori studied him for a moment. It was certainly Deidara, but there was something wrong. He had bags under his eyes. He looked like happiness itself had been taken from him. He spoke again, "They'll begin to forget her. I did, when you told me. Sai forgot completely, but I remember a little. It's fading fast, though. Don't tell them. I wish I could still see her, yeah."

"You're forgetting her," Sasori glanced in the direction he was told Sakura was, "because I told you what happened?"

"That's right, yeah." Deidara sighed.

"Then, Gaara, tell me what she says. Sakura, why are you here?" Sasori asked.

Sakura glanced up, "I wanted to help you." Gaara quickly relayed the statement.

"Why aren't you gone from this earth?" Sasori asked.

"I went, but I didn't want to leave you, so I came back." Sakura admitted. Gaara repeated that.

"Why can't I see you?" Sasori asked.

Sakura stood up, walking over and looking her brother in the eye, "Because I can't leave until you forgive me for dying."

Sasori, who'd closed his eyes and allowed himself to imagine his sister, "What do you mean? I don't blame you for dying."

"Yes you do," Sakura protested, "You were angry. You promised to behave, and you didn't. You thought that if we weren't here, you didn't need to listen."

"I wasn't angry. I was just lonely." Sasori shuddered, remembering the crash all over again.

"You don't need to be lonely." Sakura offered a warm smile. "I'll always be with you."

"I want to see you," Sasori felt tears prick at his closed eyelids.

Sakura let out a laugh. A small, melodious sound, "Then open your eyes, silly. Gaara hasn't been repeating my words for a little while now."

Sasori gasped, his eyes opening, as he looked at the face of his darling little sister. "Sakura," He gasped, "Sakura, it's you! Why couldn't I see you?"

Sakura let out another giggle, "It was part of the conditions. As long as you refused to let me go, I would remain out of your vision. No one you told would know I was here. They wouldn't be able to see me either. I'm almost done, big brother. I have to go to heaven."

Sasori grabbed her hand, "I don't want you to go."

Sakura patted his hair, "It's alright. You'll be okay. You know, Granny misses you. You should go back to her."

Sasori cocked an eyebrow, "I live with her. How can she miss me?"

Sakura grinned, "She misses the real you. The you that's not sad anymore." Sakura zoned out for a moment, before murmuring, "Could you call everyone in here?"

Sasori complied, opening the door. Hinata, Itachi, Sasuke, Ino, Deidara, Sai, Naruto, and Shikamaru rushed in.

Sakura cleared her throat, "Let me talk!" She grabbed Gaara's hand, "Thank you for sticking up for me, Gaara-kun. Don't fight anymore. I won't be there to save you next time. You're strong, and brave. Don't hurt people to make yourself happy."

She turned to Neji, "You're valiant, Neji-kun. Be nice to Hinata-chan. Family needs to stick together. Friends need to stick together too. Don't worry. Hiashi can't hurt you anymore."

She hugged Hinata's leg, "Hinata-chan, you're beautiful. You're pretty inside and out. Be brave, believe in yourself and you'll be alright. Everything will be alright."

She studied Itachi's nails, "Itachi-kun, you're a nice person. Help your brother, and don't be afraid to show your feelings. Emotions are not a weakness."

She kissed Sasuke's cheek, "I'm sorry for making you worry. Don't worry, Sasuke-kun. I'm happy I met you. Don't stress over the little things. Everything is just fine."

She batted Ino's protruding belly, "Life is a wonderful thing. You are growing the seed that could contain a better future for the world. I hope you take good care of that baby, I worked hard to save that kid. Raise them well."

She poked Deidara's stomach, "Don't be afraid of losing people you love. Everyone has a time, and mine was long ago."

She pinched Sai's cheek, "If you're feeling something, let it show. Don't bottle things up inside. Tell people what you're feeling."

She patted Naruto's head, "The world doesn't rest on your shoulders. You're a great person. Never forget that," She whispered in his ear, "and ask out Hinata-chan, silly."

She tugged on Shikamaru's ear, "Listen up and stay awake. You take good care of Ino-chan and the baby. The world's never too troublesome."

She faced her brother, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Goodbye, big brother," She said, with shining green eyes. She began to fade.

"Sakura!" Sasori reached forward, but his hand slipped through her as she turned invisible. "I love you, kid!"

"I love you too, big brother."

.

Months later

.

Hinata cooed over the baby, "It's so cute. What are you going to name her, Ino-chan?"

Ino giggled, holding the new born baby girl and looking at her husband, "I think we all know the answer to that. Everyone, say hello to baby Sakura."

The group burst into smiles of approval, as Naruto wrapped his arm around his new girlfriend. Sasori looked at the baby and chuckled, "Look, she has Sakura's smile."

Sure enough, the baby's eyes brightened and she gave a small, innocent smile.

.

**A/N: It's done. Sniffle. This was my first fic. I can't believe it's over.**

**~Ginny-chan**


End file.
